The Last Time
by cat-of-luck
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Two best friends enter college. Mix in friendship, with a dash of romance, a hint of jealousy, and a pinch of betrayal, and what do you get? A drama-filled Loliver story.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't know if I negelcted to mention this in my previous stories, but me no own! D:_

* * *

"So..." Oliver said with his feet propped up on the table.

"Yeah?" Lilly simply replied, too engrossed with her laptop that rested on the table in front of her.

"Hannah Montana." He scanned through the magazine he was looking at, occasionally seeing pictures of their old time friend, Miley.

"Yep." She said making a small popping noise.

He looked up from it and observed Lilly. Her eyebrows furrowed as the tapping of the laptop keys sped up. She mumbled occasionally to herself and sometimes rubbed her chin. But nonetheless, she kept focusing all her attention on her laptop.

"C'mon Lilly. Aren't you ever gonna tell me what happened to you two?" Oliver leaned forward and threw the magazine on the table. It landed neatly beside his foot.

The small thud caught her attention as she stop typing briefly to push Oliver's legs off her table.

"Oliver, I've been here for a week and already you're messing with my furniture." She leaned back on her chair so that it only stood on it's hind legs. She tipped herself slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a procrastinator. I told you to get a dorm sooner, but **nooo**. You **never** listen to me. Now you're stuck in this small apartment."

"I happen to like this apartment." Lilly retorted.

"Eh, it's **okay**. It's near that new club over there, but that's all." Oliver shrugged.

"If that's all you think of it, fine. I was gonna give you a spare key incase you ever needed it." Lilly stopped tipping her chair and got up to sit on the couch. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and leaned back against the couch. She sighed and turned on the TV.

"You were gonna give me a key?" Oliver asked dumbfounded.

"Sure, why not? If you're ever in any trouble, you could always come here. I mean, I know how you drink Oliver, you can hardly take it. And also, in case I ever forget mine." Lilly smiled, "Not that I will!" She quickly covered up.

"One, I can hold my liquor. Two, you **will** forget. And three, thanks." Oliver said walking towards the couch. He faced the TV with his back towards her.

"Oliver, move!" She said poking his butt with the remote.

He simply bent down slightly and wiggled his butt before plopping down onto her lap.

"Oof! Oliver!" She tried struggling out beneath him. "You're. So. Fat!"

He snuggled deeper into her lap and sighed contently. Eventually, Lilly gave up and just sat there watching the TV behind him.

Just then, a Hannah Montana commercial came up. It was of Miley endorsing her line of perfume.

"Ugh." Lilly said with digust.

"See. Now what was that, Lilly? You and Miley were best friends, what happened?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Okay. Get off me and I'll tell you." Oliver slid off Lilly and sat right beside her. His gaze fully fixed on her set of deep blue eyes.

"It all started before we left Malibu."

_"Hannah!" Lilly yelled, "That was awesome! One of your best concerts ever!" Lilly cheered excitedly._

_Miley didn't answer or even look at her. She pushed past Lilly and went into her dressing room to change outfits. Lilly twisted the doorknob, but it was locked._

_"Hannah! Oh, c'mon! Open up! What's wrong?" Lilly pounded on the door and waited a few minutes before Miley came out with a new outfit, walking past her._

_"Miley." Lilly said quietly. Miley stopped in her tracks and turned around._

_Lilly pulled her by the arm into her dressing room. Miley sat on the couch as Lilly stood by the door blocking her exit._

_"Miley, what's wrong? This is our last concert together before I leave to college and you're giving me the cold shoulder." Lilly looked into her eyes and saw mixed emotions coming from her grey eyes._

_"You mean, you __**and **__Oliver." Miley replied coldly._

_"Oh, is that it?" Lilly asked sympathetically fiddling nervously with her hands._

_"Yeah! It is! You and Oliver decide to leave me here all by myself!" Miley yelled._

_"Miley, I'm sorry. But we have to go to college. We can't stay here following you all the time. I have to get a job, I have to earn money." Lilly pleaded, begging her to accept it. "Please understand, Miley."_

_"I do. It's just, you and __**Oliver**__! You're going to college together. What about me? I have to take online courses. I mean, I __**love**__ being Hannah Montanaand all. And I would never give that up, but I don't want you guys to leave me." Miley hung her head and rubbed her eyes. Lilly moved towards her and sat down. She put one arm around Miley and hugged her._

_"We'll come visit you. Me and Oliver we'll never forget you, Miley." Lilly smiled._

_Miley shot up._

_"You and Oliver! Ugh! I hate that! It's always you and him. What about me, Lilly?" Miley screamed._

_"Miley, I'm sorry. I never knew you felt that way. But you don't have to get mad at me!" Lilly also stood up._

_"No! I do. It's always you two and I'm sick of it. You don't know how I feel." Miley yelled and stormed out of the dressing room._

_That was the last time Lilly ever saw Miley before she left to college._

* * *

_That was a little introduction chapter. More drama is sure coming your way. If you didn't understand., the italics were the flashback. Still hoping to improve my writing! Please give me some feedback and push that little purple button:D_


	2. Chapter 2

_D-D-Disclaimer: No own Hannah Montana. Byebye!_

* * *

Oliver sat there dumbfounded. Before he could respond, a polyphonic ringtone rang out. Lilly grabbed her cellphone off the coffee table and pressed a button. 

"Hello?"

"Um, Lilly?" A nervous voice emitted from her cellphone. "It's Lucas."

"Oh, hey Lucas." Lilly said turning to Oliver who gave her a small glare.

_'Lucas?' _He mouthed.

"I don't know..." She said quietly to Oliver. "Oh, sorry. What?" She directed towards Lucas.

"Um...I don't know. I mean, it's kinda short notice... Oh, can Ol-... Okay, see you then." Lilly sighed and turned off her cellphone.

"What was **that**? Did he ask you on a date? Because if he did, I'm gonna-" Oliver said fuming.

"Oliver, please! He just asked if I wanted to go to a party. Wanna come with? It's at 7." Her eyes practically begged him.

"Gee, I don't know. What do I get out of it?" Oliver smirked.

"What do you want?" Lilly asked in a suspicious voice.

"Oh, I think you know." Oliver's eyebrows wiggled suggestively as he stood up from the couch.

"Ugh, whatever Oliver." Lilly said getting up too, pushing him towards the door.

Oliver stopped in front of the door and turned around abruptly to face Lilly. This caught her off guard, forcing her to collide with him. Oliver grabbed hold of her shoulders to meet eyes.

"Don't you ever wonder, Lilly?" Oliver asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure, I do, but Oliver..." Lilly trailed off, her gaze moving from his chest to his eyes.

It felt so wrong to Lilly. She had no idea why. Maybe it was the fact they were best friends. But she wanted to kiss him so badly before. She couldn't stop him now.

Oliver leaned in slightly waiting for Lilly to move. She tilted her head up, and slowly closed her eyes as Oliver closed the space between them.

His lips were velvety soft as they brushed against hers. Lilly drifted off into her own little world as she tasted the lips of her **very** best friend. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, Oliver had pulled away.

It ended as fast as it had started, but from Lilly's past experiences, it was the most meaningful kiss she ever had.

"Oliver, that was-" Lilly never got to finished her sentence as Oliver quickly said, "Pick you up at 7!", before shutting the door behind him.

Lilly turned around and leaned against her door, she slid slowly down recollecting the events that just took place.

"I did not just kiss my best friend." She muttered to herself.

Her eyes scanned her apartment before falling upon a little stuffed penguin. She closed her eyes as the day she first received it played in her mind.

_It happened the day Lilly's parents divorced. She was 15 and miserable. Oliver tried everything to cheer her up. She wasn't even responding when he tickled her._

_"Wait here." He asked as an idea popped into his mind._

_He ran home and came back minutes later with a stuffed penguin that held a donut._

_"Um, here. I know it's not that much and it probably stinks, but it helped me a lot when I was younger." Oliver said sheepishly holding it out to her with one hand and scratching the back of his head with the other._

_Lilly looked at him briefly, a small blush forming on both of their cheeks. She took the penguin into her lap, hugging it while she sobbed furiously into its furry exterior._

_"It'll be alright, Lils." Oliver whispered into her hair as he knelt in front of her, wrapping his arms around the frail little girl that sat before him._

"Ollie..." Lilly smiled.

She pushed herself from off the floor and sat at the couch, turning on the TV once again. She grabbed her stuffed penguin and nuzzled her nose into it, taking in its scent. It smelled strangely of donuts. Lilly laughed at the thought of it. Oliver hadn't notice it earlier, but he was partially sitting on it when they were talking on the couch.

The same Hannah Montana commercial played on the TV. Lilly quickly turned it off. Suddenly, she remembered why kissing Oliver felt so wrong.

"Miley."

Yes, Miley liked Oliver too. Lilly only realized this the day they fought. Miley wasn't **that** concerned with Lilly leaving. It was Oliver, and that fact that Oliver was leaving with her. But Lilly could never tell Oliver. He had to find out on his own.

But Lilly shouldn't be concerned with Miley and her feelings towards that brown-haired boy. She should be thinking about what she felt towards him.

Just as she was about to rack her brain for some answers, her doorbell rang.

* * *

_Once again, the flashback are in italics. Anyway, now do you know why Miley was a drama queen? Yeah, kinda seems mean that Miley cares about Oliver more, but I should be explaining why in later chapters. If you still think she's overdramatic, sorry. D: But that's how the story goes. This chapter is kind of eventless, but I had to explain somethings and add loliver-ness. Enough rambling even if we're done with this chapter. Onto the thank yous!_

**LOLiVER** _Sorry, they aren't friends. But...um...ah! I can't give away anything. Anywhoo, thank you for reviewing:D_

**Spencer-Sweetie**: _Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and all._

**simplypink**: _Thank you! Sorry this may not have been what you had hoped for, but thanks for sticking through it._

**LoLLiE-LoVeR-4-eVa**: _Yup, I hope her liking Oliver was a good enough reason. Thanks for pointing out she was too dramatic, I'll take that into notice when she comes in again. Thanks for reading and giving some feedback!_

**mitchelmusslover91: **_Thank you for loving me. Haha. I hope you still do. I was gonna post this tomorrow, but you've convinced me to do it today. :D_

**lilerin91**: _I see you a lot in other loliver story reviews. Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me. My writing is finally progressing._

_Ah! Sorry if I didn't thank you guys equally. Haha, so anyway. Schools starting in less than a week. But no worries my lovely readers, I have this whole story mapped out._

_This is completely unrelated, but did you guys ever listen to the beginning of the chorus of 'You and Me Together' by: Hannah Montana? Is that Emily singing?_

_To those of you who read this utterly long authors note, thank you for caring or being weird. Your choice. Now push that purple button and love me!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_But Lilly shouldn't be concerned with Miley and her feelings towards that brown-haired boy. She should be thinking about what she felt towards him._

_Just as she was about to rack her brain for some answers, her doorbell rang._

* * *

A knock came to the door in a rhythmic matter. Lilly muttered a quick "Come in", as the door swung open.

"Hey Lil-lay! You ready to par-tay!" Oliver said making his tongue hang out.

"Oh my gosh! What time it is?!" Lilly panicked. She stoop up from the couch, forcing the penguin off her lap. Lilly looked around her apartment searching for a clock, but unfortunately there was none in sight.

"Relax, Lilly." Oliver held her steady by the shoulders. "What's the big deal? We have an hour till the party, so just relax."

Oliver felt Lilly's shoulders ease up as she left out a relaxed sigh.

"Okay, now go get ready." Oliver pushed her towards her bedroom and lightly patted her butt, making Lilly shoot him quick glare

"Sorry." Oliver mumbled rocking on his feet. He looked away, failing to see Lilly grinning at him.

Lilly opened her bedroom door and stood at the edge of her bed, deciding what to wear. She tapped her chin, engrossed in her thoughts. She walked over to her closet and pushed it open. She looked through the clothes and pulled out a yellow tank top, an orange and yellow plaid jacket, and dark blue jeans. She knelt down and pulled open a drawer. She retrieved undergarments and socks. She opened another drawer open and fished out a silky yellow headband. She gathered all her items and dropped it onto the bed. She stripped herself of her clothing and wrapped a towel around herself. She took her undergarments and clenched it between her teeth as she held hygiene necessities in her hands. She stared hard at the door deciding how to open it, completely forgetting Oliver was on the other side. Just as she was attempting to open, it the door burst open with Oliver bumping into Lilly. She 'eeped', dropping everything she was holding. Fortunately, she managed to catch her towel before it fell off her body.

"Oliver!" She yelled, clutching the towel close to her body.

Oliver sat up groaning lightly, he pulled something peculiar off his head. He blushed furiously when he noticed what he held in his hand.

"S-s-sorry Lilly!" He stuttered thrusting her unmentionable piece of clothing to her.

She giggled at his panic-stricken state and gathered all the things that fell. Oliver shook his head and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. She walked towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Setting everything on the counter, she took off her towel and stepped into the shower. She twisted the shower handle as hot water sprayed all over her body. She sighed in relief as the water warmed her skin. Lilly ran her fingers through her hair and continue showering, occasionally thinking about Oliver.

"I wonder how long I was thinking about him…" She said to no one in particular.

Lilly shook the thoughts out of her head. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms.

'_Oliver will never like me that way. That kiss was…amazing. But it was just an experiment.'_

"Experiment." She reassured herself, nodding.

Lilly continued soaping herself and examined her body. Lilly wasn't ugly, she actually considered herself sort of attractive. Sure, she wasn't as pretty as Miley, but she could get some cute guys.

"But I don't want any cute guy, I want Oliver." Her head hung low.

'_Wait! Back. Up. I want Oliver. Okay, I'm told I'm pretty slow, but WOW. I __**want**__ Oliver. How long have I been thinking about him?' _She thought to herself as she looked at her prune-like fingers. She took one last rinse and grabbed her towel to dry herself off. She slipped into her undergarments and wrapped the towel around her. She peeked her head out of the door and looked around for Oliver, but he was no where in sight.

"He left…"

Lilly cocked her head to the side and sighed. She walked to her bedroom and opened the door to see Oliver holding her tank top against his chest, examining himself in the mirror.

"Oliver, I don't think yellow is your color." Lilly smirked, resting one hand on her hip and her other hand held the doorknob.

Oliver jumped, dropping her shirt on the floor.

"Uh, Lilly! I was just uh…" Oliver trailed off when he took a good look at Lilly. Her towel was hanging pretty low, making the top of her "chest" a little visible.

Lilly walked slowly towards him and bent down to pick up her shirt. She smirked at him and prodded her index finger into his chest.

"What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously. He backed away closer to the bed as she continued poking his chest.

He backed into the bed and plopped down onto it staring up at Lilly, like a scared boy being scolded by his mother. Except, Lilly wasn't his mother and he wasn't scared, he was turned on.

Oliver gulped hard and tried listening to her, but his eyes would wander around her body and he would get more "excited".

Oliver stared at Lilly's mouth move, but he couldn't hear anything she said. He subconsciously licked his lips. Suddenly, she grabbed a hold of his shoulder and shook him gently, making her towel fall further down. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her senseless.

* * *

_Wow, way different that I planned it to be. Sorry it took forever to update. Anyway, this chapter is pointless. But the purpose of it is to move the story, like a filler chapter. I can't keep jumping to every important part. I hope you understand. Please review if you can. : It'd make me very happy._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I take no part in the ownership of Hannah Montana.

* * *

_I was re-reading the previous chapters of "The Last Time" and I am so embarrassed! It felt so rushed… sigh I'm hoping now that I'll take it a little slower. Maybe be more descriptive or have a different choice of words… And I also apologize for the ending of Chapter 3. Some parts made no sense, like how Oliver changed positions, one minute he's standing and the other he's sitting on the bed. And last but not least, I hope that I can at least try and make my chapters longer…so without further ado, here's Chapter 4: Who Would Think That This Would Last._

_Oh yeah, one quick note. The story starts as Lilly's POV, but then it'll turn to the normal POV after that. I will not mention when, but you'll get it._

* * *

_Oliver stared at Lilly's mouth move, but he couldn't hear anything she said. He subconsciously licked his lips. Suddenly, she grabbed a hold of his shoulder and shook him gently, making her towel fall further down. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her senseless._

I felt my eyes fluttered close as Oliver lips pressed passionately against mine. Or at least I hope it was passionately… Wait, no! I can't think about Oliver this way, he's my _best_ friend. He has been for about 19 years. And Miley likes him. No matter what happened before, she's still my best friend and kissing Oliver would be disloyal.

Thoughts raced faster and faster in my head until I felt the warmth of Oliver's lips leave mine.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Oliver laying against my bed, a look of utter embarrassment read plainly across his face. He groaned loudly as he covered his face with his hands.

"Lilly?" He asked, his words muffled through his hands.

"Yeah?" I asked, standing up at the foot of the bed.

"That…never happened." He said as he ran his hands through his hair.

I didn't fully understand why, but his words took a blow to my heart.

"Why?" I asked unconsciously, more to myself than him.

"Because." He stopped, clearly not wanting to explain any further.

I sat down next to him and pushed him slightly, making him flip over. I laid down with my back against the bed, as opposed to him with his face buried against my bed. My heels hit the bed in slow thumps as I waited for Oliver to say something, anything really. I shivered as a cool gust of air blew past my body. It was then I realized I hadn't put on any clothes besides my undergarments.

"Don't look." I said getting up from the bed, receiving a mumble in reply.

I sauntered to where my clothes lay discarded on the floor, and took a quick look at Oliver. When I was finally convinced he wouldn't look my way, I dropped my towel and hastily threw on my clothes.

I walked back to the bed and laid back down, taking my previous position before I got up to change.

"Oliver?" I asked waiting for his reply.

"Yes, Lilly?" He muttered against the bed.

I tried choosing my words carefully, but somehow I couldn't find any words in this situation.

"Um…" I paused for a longer time than I expected. I felt his weight shift as he turned around, his eyes looking towards the ceiling.

"Look, Lilly, I know you didn't want this to happen and I'm sorry. I…just couldn't help myself." His face flushed, but his tone was neutral, but I didn't doubt the sincerity in his words.

"How did you know…" I asked, swallowing a lump in my throat.

Oliver's eyebrows quirked, egging me to go on. Strangely, he seemed calm about this situation now.

"How did you know…that I didn't want it?" I finished slowly.

"I kinda guessed you thought I was disgusting after you didn't kiss me back." He replied, his tone somewhat spiteful.

"I wasn't disgusted!" I said quickly, "I was just thinking."

"So, you weren't utterly repulsed by me?" He asked perking up.

"No." I sat up slowly, glancing sideways at him before I continued, "But it's still weird, Oliver."

I turned my face to look at him. He sat up and put one hand on mine.

"We're best friends. We can't be doing these things, what would happen to us? I'm not willing to throw away almost 19 years of friendship." Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Okay." He said, almost sounding reluctant.

"Let's hug it out, ya big lug!" I said as I pulled him into an embrace. His arms enclosed around my waist as I breathed a deep sigh of relief into the nook of his neck.

"Glad that's over." I smiled.

"Yeah." Oliver scratched his head.

"Oh wait, before I forget, here's your key." I walked over to my drawer and pulled a key from the top of it.

"Here. Don't ever lose it." I grinned and placed it in his hand. Oliver looked at it dumbly.

"Okay, now that that's over, let's head on over to the party!"

* * *

The party was nothing like Lilly or Oliver expected. Apparently, some rich college guy rented the new club near Lilly's apartment for a pre-college party. And it was hectic, there were smoking, drinking, fighting, moshing, and there was some _major_ PDA, some were practically having sex right there on the dance floor.

Lilly's face twisted in disgust as she saw people who barely knew each other sucking each other's face in the corner.

'This is college.' She thought to herself, until she was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts. Oliver tugged on her wrists as he tried to pull her onto the dance floor.

"Uh, I don't think so." She shook her head and motioned for Oliver to go dance.

"By myself? _I _don't think so. Let's just go and find a table." He pulled her wrists and gripped it tightly, determined not to lose her in the sea of people.

When no tables were available, they stood by the bar and watched people around them. Suddenly, a familiar brunette-haired tapped Lilly lightly on the shoulders.

"Care to dance?" He asked politely, holding out his arm for her to take.

"Jake!?" Lilly exclaimed, jumping up as she latched her arms around him.

"Nice to see you too, Lilly. And it's Milos, not Jake." He said winking.

Oliver cleared his throat, clearly forgotten for a second by his best friend.

"Oliver! How are you? What are you doing here?" Jake held out his hand, waiting for Oliver to shake it.

"I'm okay. I came here with Lilly. She invited me." Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and ignored Jake's friendly gesture.

Jake chuckled and pulled back his hand, rubbing his neck, "Oh, okay then, I'll see you later, Lilly, Oliver."

"Bye." Oliver said loudly.

Lilly glared at Oliver and touched Jake's arm before he was out of reach, causing Jake to turn around.

"Don't leave. You can hang with us, we're not doing anything special." Lilly said shrugging.

"Oh, in that case, if Oliver doesn't mind, would you care to dance?" Jake bent down slightly, and held his arm out again for her to take.

Lilly grinned widely, and giggled. She took his arm as he led her to the dance floor.

"I mind." Oliver mumbled, as he watched his best friend dance with the guy she claimed she didn't like anymore.

"Sure, she'd dance with him, but not me." Oliver grumbled again, taking a seat at the bar.

"What'sa matter, boy?" The bartender asked, wiping down a glass.

"Nothing." Oliver replied glumly.

"Yeah, nothing a quick drink won't fix. What'll it be?" He asked setting the glass down.

"Uh, I guess I'll have a shot of Vodka." Oliver said nonchalant.

"Coming right up."

* * *

Moments later, Oliver downed shot after shot, and was starting to feel a little woozy.

"Eh, boy, take it easy."

Oliver waved off his comment and just rested his head on the bar.

"Hey, you vomit, you clean it up." The bartender announced.

Suddenly, Oliver felt a small petite hand on his back. The warmth of it was so soothing to him, that he didn't bother to see who it was.

"Hey, girlie. You better take care of your friend." The bartender said gruffly.

"Oliver?" The voiced asked concerned, with a thick southern accent.

"Huh?" Oliver looked up drowsily, babbling incoherently.

"You never could keep you drink down." The brunette said sitting on the stool next to him.

"Miley?" Oliver asked absently.

"The one and only."

Oliver just mumbled, laying his head back down.

"Oliver?" Miley asked again, slightly worried. She tapped his shoulder, but got no response. All of a sudden, Oliver started retching.

"Hey! Get him outta here, before he dirties my bar." The bartender yelled.

Miley grabbed one of his arms and pulled it over her shoulders, her other arm wrapped around his waist. She stood up and pulled Oliver off his seat, steadying him as they walked through the hordes of people and out of the bar.

"Oliver," Miley struggled with his weight, "where do you live?"

"Eh…over…there…second…" Oliver said as he continued to babble unintelligibly.

She looked in the direction the place where Oliver motioned and staggered towards it.

As they were walking, Miley tried making small talk.

"What's 'second' mean?" She inquired until she sighed in defeat when she realized he was not going to answer her.

Miley managed to make it into his apartment lobby. She sat him down on a chair as she tried to think of ways to extract information from him. That is, until she realized what 'second' meant.

"Second floor, duh!" She said hitting her head.

She grabbed Oliver again and rode the elevator to the second floor. Filled with exhaustion, she threw Oliver down on the floor in front of his apartment door.

"Whoo, Oliver! You sure are fat! But still cute." She said crouching down, pinching his cheek.

She stood up and rubbed her chin. She tapped her foot slightly, wondering where Oliver would keep his keys. She checked the top of the door's frame and no such luck. Then, she tried under the mat, but still nothing. She sighed as she tried searching his pockets, and to her surprise, there it was.

"Ah-hah!" She took the key into her hand and pushed it into the keyhole. She twisted the key, hearing the lock clicking open.

She pushed the door open and flipped the light switch on. Light flooded the apartment as Miley walked tentatively into it.

"A little too girly for you, isn't it Oliver?" Miley giggled, turning around to notice Oliver still in the hallway.

"Oops, sorry." Miley rushed to him and grabbed his hands, dragging him into the apartment.

She kicked the door shut and dropped Oliver onto the carpet. She knelt down beside him and elected to just lay down next to him. She rested her hands on her stomach as her hair was splayed across the carpet.

"So Oliver? How ya been these past months?" Miley didn't expect any answer from him, so she continued.

"Living here all alone? Must be tough. I thought you'd be here with Lilly or something. That's what she told me when you guys left." A tear threatened to fall, but she just lifted her head higher.

"But Lilly wouldn't be so irresponsible as to leave you alone drunk, right?"

Oliver mumbled, as if confirming her accusation. Miley stayed silent a little while longer, hoping he would say something else. But, unfortunately, he stayed quiet too, only his repeated breathing sounding in the room.

"Oliver…do you ever think about me?" Miley asked out of the blue.

"Lilly…" Oliver breathed lightly.

"Lilly?" Miley asked sitting up, "why her? Why not me?" Miley asked desperately.

She knelt beside him and placed each arm at the sides of his head.

"Oliver?" Miley cried again. She swung her leg over his body and now was directly over him.

"Oliver." She whispered, cupping his cheek with her hand. She slowly bent down, and captured his lips with hers. He faintly tasted of Vodka. In the depths, of her conscience she couldn't help, but feel this was wrong, taking advantage of him in a vulnerable state. But all that was pushed away as Oliver muttered Lilly's name again.

She pulled back and licked her lips, pulling off her shirt. She sat down on top of him and slowly moved back and forth, feeling a sudden hardness below her. She smirked, and pressed her lips to his again. She kissed him passionately as she grabbed his hands and pulled them behind her back, hoping to get him to unclasp her bra. He lazily tugged at it, until it snapped apart. She smiled against his lips and continued kissing him. She pulled back again and threw her bra on the ground.

"Like what you see?" Miley teased as she dove in for another kiss.

She grabbed his hands again and placed one on her butt. His other hand followed suit and brushed against her butt. It ran across the side of her body until it settled on her waist, rubbing it, which sent chills through her body.

Just as she was going to take it further, the door swung open, revealing a fuming blond.

* * *

I hope that was worth the loooong wait. I even made this chapter longer. Also, sorry if there is a lot of grammatical errors. I didn't really look over it that well. _Review please! _I would like to know the quality of my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Lilly seethed.

Miley jerked back sharply, arms searching for something to cover her exposed body. Her hands ran across the carpet, grabbing her shirt. She hurriedly got off Oliver and held it to her chest, letting her chocolate curls shield her face.

"Oliver," Lilly yelled, "answer me! Why the hell would you bring this...this...thing to _my_ apartment!?"

"Thing? Excuse me?!" Miley snapped and then paused for a moment, "her apartment...", she realized quietly. "Shit."

"Who the hell are you?" Lilly directed towards Miley, whose back faced her.

"Um, I'm...I'm so sorry. I'll just leave." Miley said in a falsetto voice. She turned around swiftly, shifting her face away from Lilly.

"Oh no!" Lilly said lividly, "I wanna know what the hell you did in my apartment?" She grabbed Miley's arm before she could reach the door.

"N-nothing! Just kissed and stuff. He's drunk and all," she fumbled, "so you should just take care of him." She added quickly.

"Don't tell me what to do! And that," she motioned towards Oliver, "didn't look like kissing!"

"I know, but he's drunk. So--"

"Oh, so you're just gonna take advantage of him? You don't even know him!" Lilly tugged on her arm, willing her to turn around.

"No, I know him. He's my--"

"Lilly, calm down," Jake came up behind her, gently resting his hands on her shoulders, "just let her go and deal with Oliver. He looks pretty bad."

"If he looks bad now, he'll look like hell when I'm through," Lilly loosed her grip on Miley's arm reluctantly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just..."

"Just go." Jake said.

* * *

Lilly stomped toward Oliver, stopping at his side. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Oliver, wake up," she said stressing each word.

"Wake up." She yelled, kicking at his sides, "Wake up!"

"Lilly, Lilly. Whoa, whoa," Jake ran to her, wrapping his arms around Lilly as he attempted to stop her flailing limbs. "Calm down."

"Jake, I _can't_. Oliver was having _sex_ in my apartment!"

"Come on, Lilly. Look at him. He's like a rock. Let him sleep it off and then yell at him all you want," he reasoned, reluctantly letting go of her.

Lilly let out a long sigh, "I just can't believe this." She crossed her arms over her chest. She looked down, shaking her head until her eyes caught sight of a something lacy.

"Look at this," she said bending down, retrieving the bra. "Disgusting."

Lilly ran out the door, bra in hand, attempting to catch its owner. She had a few choice words she wanted to use before she got away. But all that was forgotten when their eyes met.

"Just go." Jake said.

Miley nodded and sped out the door. She quickly threw on her shirt and stumbled down the hallway. She sighed as she stepped into the elevator, running a hand through her hair. Looking up, she saw Lilly, eyes wide with disbelief as she held her bra in her hand. Before she even had time to react, the doors swished close behind her.

* * *

"Have a nice nap, Sleepyhead?" Lilly smiled at Oliver as he slowly woke from sleep. _Something is wrong. Really wrong_, he thought. _She never smiles at me like that. Oh shit. _

Oliver looked around, noting that he was in her living room, laying on the couch. The room was fairly dark, except for the lamp that lit the room. He searched Lilly's face, determining how much trouble he was in. And by the looks of it, it wasn't good.

"Um, yeah," Oliver hesitated.

"Hm, really. Look like you had a great time last night." Lilly said spitefully.

"I don't know. I was pretty--"

"Drunk? Is that it?" Lilly grabbed the lamp's head, facing it towards him. "What were you doing at 11:37 P.M.? Huh?!"

"Lilly, chill!" Oliver held up his hand, shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

"Chill! Don't tell me to chill, Oliver! This is my apartment! My. Apartment. And you brought home..." Lilly trailed off, her eyes somber.

"Lilly," Oliver reached out for her, his fingertips brushing along her jawline.

"Oliver, don't touch me. Just please," she paused and closed her eyes, drawing out a deep breath, "Get sober and leave."

"Lilly, you didn't even hear my side of the story." he defended.

"And I don't want to," she got up from Oliver's side and strode to the other side of the room. Just go, please. I'll talk to you another time. Maybe." She looked away from him.

Oliver slapped his forehead, letting his hand slide down his face. "Oh man," he sighed quietly. He got up from the couch, wobbling slightly. His head spun as he tried to steady himself. He ambled his way across the room to the door, resting one hand on its knob. He took one last look at Lilly and waited. When she didn't turn around, he eased the door open and let it shut quietly behind him.

"Are you sure he's okay to go home alone?" Jake asked her as he emerged from her bedroom.

"Yeah, he's fine," Lilly turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest, "but I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Oliver. He and Miley. And they--" she looked up at him desperately.

"What's Miley have to do with this?" he asked, holding her elbows.

"When I went to give back her bra, it was Miley. Miley's bra."

"Hold up. Miley? Are you sure?" Jake raised his eyebrows.

"I'm positive. I can't believe I didn't notice before. God, am I stupid!" Lilly shifted, trying to pull away from Jake, but his grip was firm.

"You're not. You were just really angry. And I don't blame you. I'm pretty pissed myself. I mean, Miley, really?" she nodded. "But its okay, Lilly," he coaxed, "we'll get through this. I know how much you like him." Jake pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tiny fame. He felt her hands push lightly against his chest. "I do not like Oliver."

"Yes, you do. That's why you're so mad."

"I'm mad because he brought her here. To my room!" She yelled.

"But he was drunk. Maybe she brought him here," he offered.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed, "I don't know how you can be so calm about this."

"I'm not," he eased his grip around her, "maybe I just wanna be here for you."

Lilly snuggled closer to him, "Thanks, Jake."

"Maybe it's 'cause I like you," he whispered in her hair.

Lilly pulled back, shock clear across her face. They stared into each others eyes for a moment until Lilly's lips pulled into a smile.

"Haha. Funny," she smiled, "you almost had me there." She said as her head fell against his chest again.

"Yeah," Jake chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her, "I did."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't worry fellow fanfic-ers, I said this would be a Loliver and it will _stay_ that way.

* * *

"_Lilly, please, it's been two weeks. When are you gonna forgive me? I was drunk, okay!? Stupid and drunk! You can't get mad at me for that!" He sighed, exasperated. "Please, Lilly. Just ca--" _

I yanked my cellphone away from my ear and stared at it intensely, daring Oliver to call and leave another message. You'd think I'd be over this already, but you'd be wrong. _So wrong._

"Lilly," Jake stirred from the couch, "come on, he's been calling and calling. That's probably the fiftyeth-hundred time me called." He stared at me, waiting for me to retort, but I didn't, so he continued. "Please, just call. For your sake, his sake, and mine."

"Yours?" I eyed him, "what's this have to do with you?"

"If I'm gonna sleep here, I need some peace and quiet," Jake said rubbing his temples.

"Jake, honey, there's plenty of hotels. And you're like an actor, you can go anywhere you want. And I mean _anywhere_," I said as my arms flailed about, proving my point. "All you have to do is knock on any girl's door and they'll be begging you to have their babies."

"Lilly, be serious," he said sternly.

"Jake," I said in the same tone. "sadly, I am."

"Well, that's too bad. You offered your place and I'm taking it," he responded, falling back against the couch.

Just as I was about to respond, my phone rang again.

"Jake, I can't answer it. Do it, please." I threw my cellphone at Jake causing him to jerk up swiftly, catching my phone like it was nothing.

"I can't, Lilly." He hunched over my cellphone, staring at the numbers as the phone continued ringing.

"What? Why? Just do it, _please_."

"Lilly, it's not--" he stopped, just as the phone did. He handed it back to me where I stuffed it in my back pocket.

I sighed, putting a hand to my chest. To the outsider, I may seem like I'm overreacting, some big drama queen. But I _love _Oliver. Love love. And he almost hooked up with my ex-bestfriend, who hates me, by the way, and doesn't even have the guts to tell me that _she _was the other girl. Other girl. Hah! I'm not even dating Oliver, but I'm being all psycho-ex girlfriend on him. "How pathetic," I whined, my head hanging low.

"You're not pathetic!" Jake said, turning his body to face me. I sat on the end of the couch with Jake on the other end. As he inched closer to me, I wondered, "Jake? What happened with you and Miley?"

Jake laughed nervously. "We don't really have to talk about this right?" his voiced cracked.

"Aw, come on. After all that we've been through, you're really not gonna tell me?" I said a little defensively, not that it was obvious or anything.

"Lilly, don't be offended," clearly I was wrong, it _was _noticeable, "it's just I haven't talked to anyone about what happened. _Anyone._"

"Then tell me," I said as I closed the distance between us, ours knees practically touching. Our faces, just a foot apart.

"Okay."

I pulled my legs under me as he rested one arm on the headrest of the couch. His right leg was curled under him as his left leg hung off the couch. The sun was just about past setting, twilight slowly approaching. This would've been really romantic if we weren't talking about Miley and how she was a lying, cheating, backstabbing, little--

"I...really loved Miley. Not Hannah Montana. Miley," he said pensively. "When she was Hannah, it was like a whole different side to her, she wasn't the sweet, caring girl with the adorable metaphors," he smiled as I rolled my eyes. Not because I was jealous, but because it was...dare I say it, sweet. "Hannah was just a celebrity. Someone who always wanted to impress everyone with new things and whined when she didn't get her way. She was constantly bragging and trying to show off. She was different. I guess fame does that to you." I looked to him with a smirk on my face. "Yeah, I know, but I was born that way. She wasn't. When I first fell for her, she didn't want me. She wasn't like anybody I ever met, but when she was Hannah, she was like everyone else, just famous. You know?"

"No, not really, Jake."

He gave me a look which plainly indicated he didn't believe me.

"Okay, I do. But is that really all?" I asked, picking at the fringes of the couch.

"No, she..." he paused, shifting around uncomfortably, "she...liked someone else.."

My jaw dropped. "No way!" I slapped his arm, "who?"

"Oliver."

"Oliver?!" I shrieked causing Jake to cover his ears with the flats of his palm.

"Yes, Lilly! Oliver! God!" he said, pulling his hands back.

No wonder why._ Miley_ loves _Oliver. That's_ why she's hitting on him. _That's _why she flipped out on me when I said we were moving to Jersey. I knew this wasn't about us leaving her. She's stronger than that. She's left on tours before for like months at a time. I can't believe I didn't notice this. God, how can I be so stupid.

"How long?" I asked Jake, finally snapping out of my thoughts.

"Um, a while I guess. Maybe even before she even like me." He shrugged. I knew he was acting nonchalant, but it wasn't fooling me. I could see through his facade. He wasn't_ that _good of an actor.

"Wow," I nodded.

"I know. Hard to believe, right? She liked Oliver instead of me!" he sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. I wasn't supposed to be defending Oliver. I was mad at him, right? Right. "I mean, yeah. Weird."

We sat there for a couple of minutes just letting everything sink in, at least in my case.

"So, what are you gonna go?" I turned to him to see him stroking his chin in a thoughtful expression before he smacked his palms against his knees and stood up.

"Absolutely nothing!" he said and sauntered over to my room, opening the door and slamming it behind him.

"Nothing?" I got up and followed him to my room where he was packing the stuff he brought while he stayed over. "You mean you're gonna let the love of your life slip through your fingers."

"Yes! That's exactly what you're doing, isn't it?" he looked to me, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no! What!?" I blushed furiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Oliver. You love him and you're not even giving him the time of day even when, technically, he did nothing wrong," he said pointedly.

"Jake Ryan, I am appalled," I raised a hand to my chest, "how could you even think that?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. Clearly, this boy needs help. I wasn't that obvious, was I?

"Save it, Lilly. I know how you feel," he packed up the rest of his belongings in a duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Jake! Where are you going?!"

"Back to Malibu. Where everything makes sense and everyone isn't so dramatic?" he waved his arms over his shoulder, signaling his goodbye.

"Jake, wait!" I ran to him, pulling on his sleeves. "Don't go, please. I need...help."

He chuckled softly to himself before turning around to face me, a huge grin on his face.

"Is Lilly Truscott asking me for help? _The _Lilly Truscott?" he asked, apparently mocking me. "The same one who wouldn't let me carry her home even when she broke her leg skateboarding?" He laughed again, obviously enjoying my discomfort.

"Yes, yes. Now, please Jakey." I looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes, the same ones Miley always got him with.

"Okay," he nodded, setting his bag down. "Just what kind of help do you need?"

"Oh, you know, help with Miley and stuff." I waved my hand around as if it was no big deal.

"Miley?" he asked, seeing through me. "You know I can't help you with that. You're her friend and in case you haven't noticed, we're not on the best of terms right now."

"Okay, you got me," my shoulders slumped in defeat. "I need help with Oliver. I don't wanna lose my best friend." I felt tears welling up in my eyes as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Oh, Lilly," Jake said, pulling me into another hug as I cried into the crook of his neck. "I'm you're best friend too, don't forget that. And so is Miley." He rubbed my back soothingly until I settled down. Suddenly, a high-pitched ringing emitted from my back-pocket, causing us to both jump back a foot from each other.

I pressed the call button without even checking who it was. I held the phone to my ear as a familiar voice came on.

"Lilly, we need to talk."

* * *

Ooo. Who do you think it is? Not much of a cliff-hanger or a chapter. This is what I like to call "character development". I wanted you guys to know more about Jake even if his story isn't really part of the story. I'll only add Jiley if you want. But I'm not planning to. I never wrote Jiley before.

Anyway, I'm giving up on my outline for this. It makes no sense and its really all over the place. This chapter is kinda a filler chapter. And since I have school tomorrow, I might not update as much, but I'll update faster. I'm brainstorming for new ideas. But I will finish this story. Count on it.

Oh yeah, vote in a review if you want Jiley.


	7. IMPORTANT!

**NOT A CHAPTER, BUT IMPORTANT ANYWAY!**

* * *

Sorry! I've discontinued _this_ story. But I'm currently rewriting it. It's called "Goodbye REVAMPED!". I'm still brainstorming for a title, but whatever! Chapter one is currently up.

I was really disappointed at how I wrote "Goodbye" (The Last Time), so I'm fixing it so I can sleep better at night. Not to mention, I've lost interest in it. So, I'm hoping re-writing it will spark my interest again.

I will no longer be updating this one. So if you're still interested in this story, read my edited one. I will delete this one as soon as the other one catches up. Sorry about this!


End file.
